One-Shots KorrAsami
by Buzzle97
Summary: Son fics Traducidos e Adaptados Espero y les guste xd
1. One-Shot 1

**Sin importar el Universo**

 **|One-shot|**

 ** _"_** ** _Eres la única persona en la habitación"_**

Korra luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos por enésima vez esa noche. Ella había estado trabajando en su tarea desde el mediodía y era más de las dos de la mañana. Estaba cansada, con hambre, dolor, y lo más importante, acabada. Ella gimió con satisfacción mientras se pulsa la tecla **"** ** _Guardar_** **"**. Reclinándose en su silla, ella tomó un respiro. El trabajo no ganará ningún premio, pero, francamente, no le importaba.

Sólo entonces recuerda que no estaba sola en la sala de ordenadores. Se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó de nuevo hacia la pantalla para fingir leerlo otra vez. La otra chica había estado allí desde las nueve y ella era parte de la razón; Korra sólo estaba terminando. En el momento en que había entrado por la puerta, cautiva la atención de Korra.

Era alta y su largo cabello negro era increíblemente brillante. Korra quería correr sus dedos a través de él. Ella tenía la cara de una supermodelo y sus ojos eran del color verde brillante jamás visto. Miró a su por el rabillo del ojo y estaba agradecida de ver que no se veía perturbado. Korra pulsa el botón de **"** ** _imprimir_** **",** se puso al frente de la impresora, a la espera de su trabajo.

La máquina no comenzó con su ruido torbellino habitual, sino un sonido repentina asfixia lo reemplazó. Se pulveriza y se traba y luego se detiene por completo. Korra se congeló y parpadeó varias veces a la máquina, con la esperanza de que se decidiera a volver a trabajar por su cuenta. Se llevó las manos arriba en el pelo en el pánico. Ella no tenía tiempo para esto; ¡Ella tenía clase en seis horas!

Un Movimiento detrás de ella le recordó que la chica bonita todavía estaba en la habitación, probablemente tan preocupada como estaba por la impresora. Sin embargo, con una mirada a la cara demuestra lo contrario. En vez de los labios adelgazados, había una sonrisa.

 _"Hey, así que supongo que lo que vas a imprimir es realmente importante ¿verdad?"_ Korra asintió vigorosamente, la mitad de miedo por sus papeles y la otra de choque porque aquella chica estaba hablando con ella.

 _"Bueno, es tu día de suerte. Soy un estudiante de ingeniería"_ Ella guiño un ojo de con sus ojos color verde brillante y se puso a un de lado de la impresora. Korra quedo hipnotizada viendo trabajar a la chica. Sus manos estaban seguros y constante, su mirada enfocada. Después de unos minutos de nada más que hacer **"** ** _click"_** se encendió una luz y la impresora cobró vida, inmediatamente cierra las páginas de su documento. La chica estaba de pie con una sonrisa satisfecha y sacudió las manos.

 _"Tu, literalmente, me salvaste la vida"_ dice Korra con voz ronca, extendiendo la mano, _"Soy Korra. Gracias por lo que, acabas de hacer"_ La chica de ojos verdes le tomó la mano.

 _"Soy Asami, fue un placer"_ ensanchó su sonrisa **(** ** _deslumbrante aún más por Korra_** ), _" pero, si realmente quieres mostrarme lo agradecida que estás, creo que podríamos resolver con una salida" El_ corazón de Korra se detuvo. ¿Esta chica estaba interesada en ella? Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¿Salir? ¿Mañana por la noche? Me gustaría en este momento, pero voy a colapsar si me quedo despierto hasta dentro de dos minutos" Ella se ofreció con nerviosismo. Asami rió, asintiendo con la cabeza con comprensión.

 _"No, entiendo, todavía tengo que terminar mi ensayo de Ciencias Políticas. Pero sí, mañana por la noche suena maravilloso"_ Korra se animó. La ciencias políticas era su era en lo que más se especializaba.

 _"¿Quieres ayuda con tu ensayo? Esa es mi especialidad, me gustaría saber lo que estas escribiendo"_

 _"Oh, no quiero molestar y además necesitas dormir"_ Asami se sonroja. Korra pensó que era linda.

 _"_ _No, en absoluto. E incluso dentro de unas horas comienzo a estudiar"_

 _"Bueno, si tú lo dices"_


	2. One-Shot 2

**Sin importar el Universo**

 **|One-shot|**

 ** _"Korra hace flexiones mientras Asami se sienta sobre su espalda y lee una revista"_**

 ** _Uf... Uf... Uf…_**

La respiración de Korra dejó su boca a seca cada vez que ella estaba abajo haciendo una flexión de brazos. La cantidad que había hecho hasta el momento (198 a 200) normalmente no sería un problema, pero había un peso extra en su espalda.

 _"Tienes que mantener la espalda recta, me estoy resbalando un poco"_ Asami instruyó, volteando una página en su revista. Korra gruñó e hizo lo que se le dijo.

 _"Yo estaría haciendo esto dos veces más rápido y el doble de tiempo si no estuvieras sentada sobre mí "_ , jadeó. Asami se encogió de hombros, leyendo una propaganda sobre ciertos colores de esmalte de uñas.

 _"Sí, pero entonces no estarías en forma. Pero en serio, si no me quieres aquí?"_ Miró por encima del hombro a Korra. _"Si realmente no te gusta, voy a bajarme"_ El Avatar puso los ojos, fuera de la vista de Asami.

 _"Si yo hubiera querido ya estarías fuera. No me pongo generalmente al peso en mi espalda cuando hago esto, por lo que es un nuevo reto para mi",_ explicó con otro resoplido. El ingeniero hizo una pausa y cerró la revista. Ellas dos habían estado saliendo casi todos los días. Korra fue divertida, interesante y llena de energía. El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue la mejor parte de su día. Inevitablemente, surgió una complicación.

Asami reconoció la relación estricta entre "amigas" casi tan pronto como comenzaron a suceder. Ella trató de no hacerlo tan obvio, pero era imposible. Especialmente en el caso en que Korra estaba haciendo flexiones y Asami no podía apartar los ojos de los fuertes movimientos en la espalda y la redondez de su firme torso. Así que había se dejó caer sobre la espalda del avatar para un poco de auto-indulgencia.

Pero ocultar las cosas de esa magnitud de su mejor amiga? Se desgarró algo muy dentro en el pecho de la culpa. Ella sabía de los dos resultados posibles si le decía la verdad. La primera era que Korra sentiría lo mismo y todo resultaba bien con un paseo en Naga hacia el atardecer. La segunda **_\- y mucho más probable_** \- es que Korra no sentiría lo mismo y trataría de ignorarla en cada encuentro que tuvieran por el resto de sus vidas. Sin lugar a dudas, las cosas se pondrían mal y se reduciría gradualmente su relación a nada.

Korra era demasiado buena como persona para que le dejara de hablar de golpe. Pero podría ser mejor lo para las dos. Así Asami se sentó en la pequeña colina de músculos y la felicidad, cuando sintió que sube y baja con el movimiento de su amiga. Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

 _"Gracias por ser mi amiga",_ murmuró, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado. Korra detuvo. Ella giró la cabeza en un intento de llamar la atención de Asami.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó, sus cejas uniendo.

 _"No, no pasa nada. Estoy cansado"_ mintió, con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara. Korra resopló y llevó su cuerpo al suelo, rodando en una forma en que el desalojado Asami, pero no bruscamente. Respirando un poco más pesado de lo normal, se apoyó contra la pared opuesta, donde se sentó Asami.

 _"No, nosotros no hacemos esto. Dime lo que está pasando en esa cabeza de genio tuya"_ ella exigió.

 _"Korra, realmente es-"_

 _"Asami, me puedes decir. Soy tu mejor amiga"_ Esos ojos brillantes de Korra bailaban con ferocidad y Asami sintió que se descompone. Ella no la dejaría de molestar hasta que no dijera algo, y una mentira más no era una opción. Eso sería demasiado.

 _"Ese es el problema",_ dijo al fin _, "Eres mi mejor amiga"_ Su mirada estaba pegada a su pintura uñas de los pies. Ella lo había elegido porque hacía juego con el color de la camisa de su amiga era tan aficionado al usarlo.

 _"... No estoy seguro de entender"_ Korra admitió. Asami podía imaginar su cara adorablemente confundida. Recopilando todo el valor posible, la miró a la cara que si imaginaba ( _correctamente_ ) seria con determinación.

 _"El problema es que me gustas. Realmente, me gustas. Y no es que no me gusta ser tu amiga, pero me gustaría besarte a veces demasiado"_ Se obligó a mantener el contacto visual, a pesar del miedo agónico que sentía observó la cara del avatar través de las emociones había confusión, sorpresa, y - diversión -Era Desconcertante.

 _"En serio? Esto es lo que has estado ocultando?"_ Asami se encrespó. Podía soportar ser rechazada, pero al ser burlado era simplemente humillante. Antes de que pudiera hacer que su ira estallara, Korra estaba en el suelo y la besa profundamente. En el momento en que su cerebro se encontró con la situación, ella ya estaba devolviendo el beso. Se despidieron con un suave suspiro de felicidad.

"Así que entiendo que esto no es un rechazo?" Asami aclaró sin aliento. Korra se rió entre dientes.

"Definitivamente no. He estado pensando en ti durante meses" Ella se lanzó para otro beso. Asami se rió en el beso. Tendría que insistir en un paseo en Naga por el atardecer muy pronto.


	3. One-Shot 3

**Sin importar el Universo**

 **|One-shot|**

 **"Extraños atrapados en un ascensor"**

Tan pronto como entró en el ascensor, Asami estaba frustrada. El día había sido largo y lleno de ancianos tratando de parecer más inteligente de lo que eran, lo que era imposible en realidad. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y mostrar sus planes de negocio en sus caras. Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor, cerrando los ojos.

 _"¡Espera, detén la puerta por favor!"_ una voz llamó. Asami actuó por instinto y metió la mano en el espacio entre las puertas antes de que se cierre, lo que obliga a abrir de nuevo. Una chica agradecida y jadeante le dirigió la palabra.

 _"Muchas gracias. Habría terminado por tener que subir las escaleras. No es realmente el fin del mundo, pero acabo de terminar una sesión de ejercicios"_ Su sonrisa era cegadora a 1000 megavatios. Asami le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _"No hay problema, sólo esperaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mí",_ se rió cuando las puertas se cerraron. Ellos se hundieron en silencio mientras el ascensor comenzó a moverse y música suave llenó el aire. Asami echó un vistazo a la otra chica en apreciación.

Llevaba una capucha sin mangas color azul lo cual dejaba ver sus brazos musculosos y sus pantalones de entrenamiento, tenía las piernas definidas. Asami definitivamente podría tratar con eso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ascensor dio una sacudida estremeciéndose dejó de moverse. Segundos más tarde, las luces se apagaron. Ninguna de los dos se movió hasta después de diez segundos.

 _"Uh, creo que se paró"_ murmuró la chica.

 _"Parece que está en camino"_ respondió Asami, al presionar un par de botones en la pared para ver si algo se movía. Como era de esperar, no pasó nada. Ella resopló con rabia y se apoyó contra la pared. Su agotamiento finalmente se extendió y se deslizó hacia abajo, sentándose en el suelo.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_ -preguntó la chica, agachándose junto a ella, tocando suavemente el hombro.

 _"Sí, acabo de tener un día largo y no me importa pensar demasiado en eso en este momento"_ , dijo, Apoya su cabeza contra el frío metal.

 _"Oh, bueno, yo estaba pensando que podría tener que darle CPR"_ bromeó la desconocida. Una imagen de la chica besándola vino a la mente de Asami, sorprendiéndola.

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Oh! Eso Fue, no me refiero a que - no es que yo no quisiera hacerlo_ \- _porque eres realmente hermosa. Simplemente ignorarme por favor"_ balbuceó ella, tirando de su mano con nerviosismo. Asami no podía dejar de reír, acaricio el espacio al lado de ella.

 _"Descansa en mi hombro, podríamos estar aquí por un tiempo",_ sugirió. La muchacha vaciló, pero obedeció. Asami cerró los ojos, dejando que finalmente se relajaba. Ella se había ganado una pequeña siesta, ¿verdad?

 ** _Alguien estaba sacudiéndole el brazo y susurrándole. Fuera lo que fuese no podría ser tan importante. Ella era cálida y confortable_** _._

" _Hey, es posible que desees levantarte"_ una voz propuso. Asami agrieta los ojos abiertos y dirigió la vista hacia los lados. Ella estaba confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de la desconocida. Asami se enderezó, con algo de vergüenza. Ella en lugar de estar enojada, sólo parecía divertida.

 _"Hey, está bien. Como has dicho, hemos estado aquí por un tiempo. Ha sido alrededor de una hora, pero los bomberos están aquí ahora, así que no creo que vaya a tomar mucho tiempo"_ dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 _"Lo siento, sin embargo. Me quedé dormido en el hombro de una desconocida en un ascensor que se detuvo"_ , enfatizó. La chica se rió.

 _"Me imagino que está bien, siempre y cuando no soy un extraña. Soy Korra, vivo en el 208"_ introdujo ella, tendiéndole la mano. Asami la tomó, su tacto era áspero y de textura callosa.

 _"Soy Asami, vivo en el 108. Es un placer conocerte"_


	4. One-Shot 4

**Sin importar el Universo**

 **|One-shot|**

 **"El descubrimiento del fanfiction"**

 **Notas:**

Bolin descubre una revista amateur de Avatar que incluye **fanfiction** en el. Todo el mundo se reúne en torno a verlo y se topa con un **_fanfic Korrasami_** , muy a pesar de las dos chicas. Después de todo, son una pareja, o no?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bolin cayó en la sala de estar, por lo que todo el mundo se asustó.

 _"Bo, ¿qué haces?"_ Mako lo regañó. Estaba perdiendo contra Asami en el Pai Sho, pero estaba decidido a ganar. Bolin lo hizo imposible cuando se deslizó por el suelo y se estrelló contra el tablero, lo que hizo saltar las piezas por todos lados. Tres quejidos se escucharon al mismo tiempo.

 _"Más vale que sea importante-"_ dijo Asami siendo cortante.

 _"¡Mira esta cosa que me encontré en la calle! Es una revista amateur de Avatar!"_ gritó ruidosamente, empujando la revista en las caras de todos. La cubierta era un gran dibujo del avatar. Korra molesta por la interrupción lo agarró con entusiasmo.

 _"¿Toda una revista acerca de mí? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay en él?"_ Ella le dio la vuelta e inspeccionaba la cubierta.

"¿ _Estampado de felpa? ¿Los ganadores del concurso de fanArt del mes pasado? ¿Lo último de sus escritores favoritos? ¿Qué diablos es esto? "_ Su rostro se arrugó en confusión con cada palabra que pasa. Asami y Mako se inclinaron sobre sus hombros para una mejor visión.

 _"Al parecer, esta cosa es donde comparten la escritura de ficción llamado **'fanfiction'**. Donde algunas de las historias son incluso alteradas",_ explicó cuando todo el mundo siguió examinándola. Mako agarró la revista, Ganador de **_'ruidos extraños sobre chicas'_**. Ojeó, deteniéndose a la mitad de la lectura. Él parpadeó ante las palabras escritas en la página. Perplejo, empezó a leer en voz alta.

 _"'Por la tarde en una caminata por la isla del templo aire ", "me detuve y miró hacia arriba". Esto es lo más raro que he leído jamás. Y déjenme decirles, esto es lo más raro conseguirse a **'Korra y Asami dando un paseo. Un fic Korrasami '** ". _Antes de que pudiera comenzar la historia, Asami se lo arrancó de las manos, a la velocidad de luz en silencio.

 _"Hey, Estaba leyendo"_ Mako se quejó y se quedó de brazos cruzados. Korra trató de inclinarse y leerlo, pero Asami tapo con parte de su cuerpo para que ella no pudiera leerlo. El Avatar puso mala cara y esperó hasta que terminara la ingeniera. Cuando llegó a la final, su cara estaba roja y con su mano se tapó la boca. Lentamente, se enfrentó a su amigo y cerró la revista.

 _"Korra, alguien ha estado escribiendo lectura erótica sobre nosotras"_ ella dijo sin expresión. Korra tarda en absorber lo anteriormente dicho.

 _"¿Cómo lo descubrieron?"_ preguntó alcanzando la revista que Asami estaba agarrando. Los hermanos se escandalizaron.

 _"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué quiere decir? con" ¡¿cómo lo descubrieron?! ¿Qué significa eso?!"_ Bolin apeló, cerrando el tablero de Pai Sho con sus manos desordenando todo.

 _"Hemos estado saliendo por un mes, chicos. ¿Cómo no se han dado cuenta?"_ Asami preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡ _Ustedes siempre han estado juntas de todos modos! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber que ahora hay besos y cosas por el estilo?"_

 _"Un mes?! ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho?!"_


	5. FANFICTION

**Sin importar el Universo**

 **|One-shot|**

 ** _"FANFICTION"_**

 ** _Notas: Korra descubre one-shot e fan-Arts sobre el "Korrasami"_**

 _"Cariño, has estado últimamente en la sala de la computadora hace varias horas. ¿Qué haces? "_ dijo Asami al entrar en la habitación vio a Korra, que estaba sentado detrás de la pantalla del PC, congelada en su lugar. Con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y su piel morena que muestra un profundo rubor en sus mejillas que se propagan a su cuello.

Cuando vio Asami, utiliza el ratón para hacer clic en algo que estaba en la pantalla _. "N-nada! No estoy leyendo nada! O mirando fotos! "_

Asami rió y en pocos segundos, se puso de pie junto a su novia. Una mano ahora descansa sobre el hombro de la joven Avatar. _"De Verdad_...? _Segura que no estabas…"_ sus ojos esmeraldas escanearon la pantalla delante de ella, el navegador de Internet aún seguía abierto. Mostrando Algunos Buñuelos a la vista. " _Por lo tanto, ordenabas algunos buñuelos?"_ , Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Es entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en una de las pestañas del navegador que todavía estaba abierta, pero ocultadas detrás de la que estaba actualmente abierta.

Con unos pocos clics rápidos, la página estaba a la vista, junto a la imagen que Korra había escondido. La boca de Asami se abrió ligeramente por lo que vio. Era un dibujo de ella, y Korra. Juntos. En una posición muy, muy íntimo. El título de la imagen era, Korra montando su palo en Sato _. "O-oh... bueno... eso es..."_ ella se aclaró la garganta, el color ligeramente rosado en sus mejillas se oscurecieron con cada segundo que pasaba. _"Yo no sabía... uh... ... que le gustara este tipo de cosas Korra..."_

 _"¡Yo! He hecho clic en él por accidente! Desde que derrotamos Kuvira esas personas tontas con cámara están alrededor de nosotras, y Mako me enviando algunas imágenes!"_

"Espera... tienes unas de Mako?"

 _"Pues no, las encontré por mí mismo después de que éstos me han gustado, las primeras me las envia... ron... y son basura..."_

Asami levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho después de permanecer recta de nuevo. _"Te importaría explicar...?"_

Korra suspiró y puso los ojos en blancos. Ella estaba atrapada. _"Está bien... quise decir, son sólo cosas de nosotras... como... muy lindo... así como no tan lindo. Pero no todo es malo. Desde el episodio final de nuestro programa, las personas dijeron que se sentían un poco... vacías... decepcionadas. Ni siquiera se llega a ver que nosotras nos besamos. Al parecer, una gran cantidad de gente está fantaseando con nosotras. Besándose"._

 _"Y hacen imágenes mucho más exageradas que un simple beso."_ Asami aportó, su mirada fija en la pantalla con la pornografía de Korra y Asami todavía a la vista. _"No... ¿tu quieres hacer eso conmigo?"_

El cerebro de Korra parecía haber quedado en shock y su cara se puso más roja que antes. _"¡NO!"_

 _"No?"_

 _"¡Bueno, sí! Me refiero, por supuesto que quiero...hacerlo contigo! Pero quiero decir...! "_

Ella se convirtió en un desastre hablando después de eso, sus palabras no tenian ningún sentido alguno.

Asami se limitó a sonreír y tomó la cara de su amiga, y la besa a los labios para callarla. _"derramas dulzura... y no significa que -eso- en particular. Sólo... es íntimo, en general,... "_ , explicó. Poco a poco se sentó en sus rodillas delante de Korra, tomando las manos del avatar por su cuenta. _"Hemos estado juntos desde hace unos meses... es natural para una pareja finalmente dar un paso más allá."_

 _"L-o se..."_ murmuró ella y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados por un momento, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus zafiros bloqueado con esmeraldas suaves. _"Hemos estado repleto de gente, yo con mis deberes de Avatar. Tú con la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Una vez más."_ Ella añadió la última parte mientras se reía.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás viendo las cosas de esta manera?"

Korra se encogió de hombros. _"No lo sé... lo llamo falta de experiencia? Cuando lleguemos a esa parte, es bueno estar preparado."_ Ella rompió el contacto visual y dirigió la vista al suelo en su lugar. _"Yo estaba encerrada desde que tenía cuatro años, realmente nunca supe nada acerca de las relaciones, los sentimientos, la bisexualidad, el sexo y todas esas cosas en el complejo."_ Ella finalmente admitió. _"La única persona con la que he estado es con Mako y nunca fue más lejos de los besos y las caricias."_

 _"Hmm, bueno, supongo que somos iguales cuando se trata de experimentar " Dijo_ Asami, usando una de sus manos para forzar a Korra para mirarla. _"Podemos tomarlo lento o tan rápido como queramos. No hay prisa."_

Korra sonrió felizmente ante eso y se inclinó hacia delante, para besar los labios rojos de Asami. Tanto sus manos ahuecando la cara del ingeniero como el beso continuó durante unos segundos más. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento. " _Suena perfecto Sami... eres perfecta como la carne."_

Asami puso los ojos. "Muy cursi..." Los dos rieron ante eso.

"Entonces, uh...no te importaría si... sigo leyendo fanfiction, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, sigo investigando y eso...? "

"¿Leyendo? Investigando? "Asami levantó una de sus cejas perfectas.

" _Sí, además de dibujos de nosotras, hay montones de historias, y así!",_ Dijo y sacó Asami a su regazo y se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Al hacer clic a distancia.

Asami entrecerró los ojos con algunos de los títulos y descripciones. _"Omegaverse"...? En el nombre de Raava que es eso? "_

 _"Uh... bueno... es una historia contada en un universo donde hay un alfa, beta y omega. Donde personajes femeninos alfa tienen pene y...-"_

 _"Ellos tienen un qué?"_

 _"Un pene. Ellos pueden fecundar a una niña o un niño omega mientras están en celo"._

 _"Así que... ¿qué somos en estas historias?"_

Korra rió tímidamente y por ingestión. " _Soy un alfa... y tú eres un omega... la mayor parte del tiempo."_

 _"No... me atrevo a preguntar lo que sucede en esas historias?"_

 _"Bueno... más o menos… mucho sexo... oh! Y tenemos bebés! "_

Asami abrió la boca y miró a Korra en estado de shock. _"¿De Verdad? ¡Oh, sí ... Me encantaría ver una pequeña versión de ti y de mí." Ella_ se rió y Korra se unió a ella. _"¿Algo más?"_

"Te lo dije, hay muchos. Incluso una de las que eres el Avatar, y yo soy el ingeniero caliente y atractiva no maestra".

"Asami sonrió y miró a su amiga de nuevo. "Por lo tanto, piensas que soy caliente eh? ...", dijo con una risa suave y el rubor de las mejillas de korra decoró una vez más.

 _"B-bueno, sí... me has impresionado más o menos desde que nos conocimos. Aunque odio admitirlo... ",_ dijo, pero hizo un guiño a la CEO antes de volver su atención a la pantalla. _"No hay arte que este hecho de historias. Al igual que éste." Dijo_ e hizo clic en un botón en particular. Una imagen apareció y mostró Korra y Asami, rodeado de niños que parecían a ellas. El título era: _Un sueño de Corazón: familia Sato._

"Awwwww... ¡oh dios mio! mira a esos pequeños!" Chilló Asami. Su mirada va desde sí misma, al bebé en brazos, hasta los niños que rodeaban a Korra. Dos de ellos eran dobladores de agua. Los otros dos eran no maestros. El bebé en los brazos de Asami era el único chico, llamado _Hiroshi._

 _"Me pareció que era lindo también... quién sabe, podríamos ser capaces de formar una familia juntas. Cuando nuestras vidas estén menos agitada."_ Dijo Korra y besó la mejilla de Asami.

 _"¿Quién sabe..."_ susurró Asami y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Korra mientras que su amiga continuó para bajando pasando muchas más historias y otros Fan-Arts. Oyó a Korra hablarle de varios artistas que fueron capaces de dibujar a las dos a la perfección. Sus expresiones faciales, su comportamiento tonto. Al parecer, sus aventuras se habían visto en todo el mundo. Sus sentimientos habían abierto muchas puertas. Habían sorprendido a muchas personas alrededor del mundo y se habían convertido en la pareja de poder en Ciudad República. Incluso en estas historias hecho por fans, El **_Korrasami_** era un nombre que salió a la superficie la mayoría de las veces. Después de haber admitido abiertamente sus sentimientos, muchas figuras públicas más salieron también; bisexuales, homosexuales, lesbianas. Mako y el príncipe Wu fueron vistos mientras habían disfrutado de una noche romántica sentados en un barco pato tortuga. Mientras Korra y Asami en otro.

Hubo incluso personas que admitieron que se sentían como si hubieran nacido en el cuerpo equivocado. Un joven se sentía como una mujer, encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre. Y viceversa.

La hermosa mujer de cabello negro miró a su amiga, que seguía sorprendida sobre todas las historias que hay. Asami sólo sonrió y se rió con la cara de confusión de Korra cuando sus pálidas manos tomaron su cara bronceada y poco a poco se cierra el espacio entre ellas. Besando así al Avatar con todo el amor de que pudiera verter en ese beso. Cuando por fin se rompió el beso, la cara de Korra mostró nada más que felicidad.

 _"Mi dulce idiota..."_ susurró ella, con sus pulgares acariciando las mejillas de Korra. _"Te amo, tanto, tanto...",_ continuó y apretó a la sureña contra su pecho. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura delgada quedando así abrazadas.

 _"Nunca te dejaré, nunca más."_ Dijo y respiró estremeciéndose antes de continuar. _"Yo también te amo, Asami... más de lo que alguna vez sería capaz de decirte..."_ Murmuró, con sus brazos apretando el abrazo alrededor de la heredera. Disfrutando el silencio. Disfrutando la presencia de la una a la otra _. "Pero voy a intentarlo de todos modos..."_

Asami sólo sonrió y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Korra. Con uno de sus brazos alrededor de Korra, y con la otra mano acariciando su cabello sedoso y castaño de la sureña. Ella había perdonado a Korra en el momento en que la había vuelto a ver por primera vez, después de su ausencia durante tres años. Ella amaba a Korra. Y el sentimiento era correspondido. Y Eso era todo lo que podía haber soñado alguna vez en su vida.


End file.
